1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly, to an electrical plug locking device made of injection molded plastic parts and punch pressed metal parts. The locking device prevents unwanted or unauthorized use of electrical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently, people want to control the access or availability of various electrical devices, for example, parents may want to limit the amount of television their children watch or a person may want to limit the use of an electrical appliance. The most efficient and effective way to achieve that goal is to ensure that the electrical device does not receive electrical power, therefore, the electrical device cannot be turned on. The prior art is replete with locking devices for securing the plug of an electrical device such as a television or an appliance.
A locking device for use with electrical plugs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,416 issued on Jan. 31, 1956 to G. J. Evalt. The locking device uses a spring locking mechanism to secure the prongs of a plug. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,599 issued on Jan. 11, 1994 to D. L. Nilson describes a lockable container for securing an electrical connector. The locking device consists of a container that encloses an electrical plug. An electrical plug locking device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,361 issued on Jul. 19, 1994 to G. W. Brend. The locking device consists of two opposing hemi-spherical housing elements that enclose an intermediate guide lever and a guide plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,829 issued on Sep. 16, 1997 to I. Aikens describes a plug lock. The locking device consists of a case having a shaft, the shaft having a pair of inverted U-shaped cut portions that pivot outwardly. A self contained child resistant electrical plug safety lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,166 issued on Aug. 18, 1998 to L. D. Meixler. The locking device captively surrounds the prongs of an electrical plug. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,905 issued on Dec. 15, 1998 to N. Patel describes a plug lock. The locking device has a lock base and a U-shaped member.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a electrical plug locking device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.